A mistake not to make
by GothicGirl96
Summary: Amelia makes a mistake on setting the alarm to snooze before she leaves to catch a train to her friends house. But was it worth the price?
1. Starter

It was an early start to a morning. I had not expected anything to go wrong, when i planned it so carefully. I`d start at some what the beginning.

Dreaming. I don't often dream but when I do ... its pretty messed up. I was hang gliding from the great white cliff with two other people, I don't remember who they were but I know they were there.

The hang glider instructor guided us though the instructions of at to do, stopped then looked at me. With a look that could kill of an entire army he said "Oi... Your not meant to be here". Looking out-of-place "Who me? Why?". Looking full on at me "Amelia! Its time to get up"

Then it hit me the shrieking noise, as if a brick was thrown at me. But it was just an alarm clock, and without thinking i hit the snooze button and rolled over.

This is my first fanfiction ... please review if this is worth carrying on ?


	2. Chapter 1

**I got a preview and they said it was too short to know if it was worth carrying on, so here`s chapter one**

**ps: the first page was like a opener to the story**

**Chapter 1**

Amelia`s not able to take the call right now please leave a message after the tone! (beep)

"uh! Amelia answer you phone i hate talking to your damn answering machine, you got to catch the train at 4:32 " (beep)

(beep) "Amy, its me again. ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE!" (beep)

(beep) "Look, sorry for raising my voice at you but if you miss this train you wont be here on time" (beep)

Rolling onto her side Amelia checked the time 3:21, speaking into thin air she said out loud "i have to turn or that stupid snooze alarm off". Staggering to her feet the room around her swam. Her head span around and around so violently that she had to grab hold of the wall and walked slowly towards the bathroom sink. Peering into the mirror she studied her-self. Her hair that usually waved and curled around her shoulders was a mess. The make-up that was so carefully applied the night before, smudged down her face. the girl who stared back at her from the mirror was looking rather pale and withdrawn and didnt even look like her. Grabbing a box off co-codermols from the cupboard she tipped her head back and swallowed two tablets. Slowly the night before started to come back to her.

Last night she had some friends over to celebrate Scott`s birthday, and soon they were down the pub celebrating his birthday with a few drinks then more and more followed. By the end of the night nobody could stand on their own two feet without falling over. There was no way Amelia would of missed it. But it left her with a banging head ache she had from the hangover.

The bathroom was plain and simple but she was great full for the hot running water. Turning it on she stepped into the shower. The hot water ran down her back, washing away all the mess from last night. leaving her feeling new, fresh and ready for what the day had coming for her. Turning the hot water off; she wrapped a red towel around her and waddled off to the bedroom.

Amelia wasn't a girly girl so picking what to wear for the day wasn't a big deal. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a loose top to wear, slipped it on and headed back towards the bathroom mirror. Looking more refreshed than before she combed her hair and stuck on some make believe foundation. After applying some mascara and lipstick someone knocked sharply at the door making her jump.

There was only two people who knocked at the door like that. One was her psycho ex boyfriend who tried murdering her or two the postman. Keeping this in mind she looked for the nearest exit, which was a window with a safety catch on that barely opens enough to fit though. Leaving her smash her way though the window, and believe me it wont be a pretty sight at the bottom. At times like this its good to have a plan B, her plan B was to attack her attacker with what ever she could find. The only object nearest her believe it or not was a metal coat hanger. What was she going to do with a coat hanger? Hang him up, put him in the cupboard and close the door. You can see the headlines now 'ATTACKER BEATEN TO DEATH BY COAT HANGER!'. With no other objects to use in an 'emergency' Amelia picked up the coat hanger and slowly walked towards the door.

* * *

Amelia`s heart was beating 20 times faster than it should of been, as she door handle beginning to panic. Well there was no turning back now she thought while opening the door. Just to let out a breath of air that she didn't know she was holding in, to find the Garry at the door. Garry you see was the post man.

"miss Robbins" Garry said with a smirk on his face "your post"

"Thanks... what you smirking at?" she replied

"Well, were you doing some laundry and was just hanging up some clothes miss Robbins"

Feeling my face go red with embarrassment, as i still had both hands holding onto the coat hanger up by the side of my head ready to attack my opponent "something like that" something like that. She lowered the coat hanger and dropped it behind her.

"Here's you`re post"

"oh thanks its probably only bills anyway" Amelia said smiling trying not to laugh.

"Always is isn't it" he said returning the smile

"yeah, have a good day"

"you too"

They said their good byes and she closed the door holding onto the letters. Amelia's phone rang with a ring tune of 'if i were a boy' by Beyonce from the other room. picking up the speed to answer it she looked down at the caller ID which read out unknown recipient. That odd who would be phoning her clicking the answer button she put the phone to her ear.

Stammering as she answered "Hello"

Review please ... should i carry it on ?


	3. Story on hold

Sorry but im putting this story on hold as I don't know were im going with it

I maybe carry it on in the future but im no sure


End file.
